vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo
|-|Ultraman Leo= |-|Ultra Mantle= Summary Ultraman Leo is an Ultra foreign to the Land of Light, instead hailing from the fallen Planet L77 of the Leo constellation, where he and his brother Astra were royalty. After his planet was destroyed by Alien Magma I and his twin Giras kaiju, he traveled to Earth, intending to make it a second home. While there, he blended into human society as Gen Ohtori, and became a gym instructor at a fitness club for children. But, when the Alien Magma that destroyed L77 came to conquer Earth, he was forced to take action. Leo met Ultraseven during his initial fight against Alien Magma, and became the first Ultra Warrior of Earth to not hail from the Land of Light. Unlike most of the previous Ultras to visit Earth, Leo's fighting style specializes in martial arts giving him far greater physical abilities than any other known Ultras. Despite his foreign origins, he, along with Astra, were readily accepted into the pantheon of the Ultra Brothers. During his tenure on Earth, Leo and Seven became very close, and it was for this reason that Seven would eventually entrust the training of his son Ultraman Zero to Leo and Astra. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | 3-B Name: Ultraman Leo, Gen Ohtori, ウルトラマンレオ, Urutoraman Reo Origin: Ultraman Leo Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Ultra, Defense Team Member, Martial artist, Alien Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance towards Matter Manipulation, Mind Attacks, Magic and Soul Attacks (Survived the Ultra Brothers' beam attacks which have been known to destroy a target's atomic bonds, survived Ultraman's Specium Ray and resisted the effects of an alien's mental assault, although he only managed to survive magical attacks through King's cape), Heat Generation, Electricity Manipulation with either Astra or Zero and with the latter it can be used to break out from an alternate dimension, Can blind the enemies by intensifying the sun's light, Some form of Teleportation or Portal Creation (Somehow managed to enter the dimension in which Zero was banished to), Can fire a beam that can calm his opponents, Can completely resurrect others (Presumably a form of Soul Manipulation as the body of the creature he revived was nearly destroyed), With the Ultra Mantle Leo can enter through mirrors and any sort of dimension associated with it, Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely Wall level, possibly higher (Could easily take on highly trained members of a defense force and even occasionally fights against aliens who could kill a human being with a single punch and is constantly training his body to become even stronger) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Can easily be noted as one of the strongest Showa Ultra, Took on 4 of the Ultra Brothers and fared quite well despite not wanting to hurt them) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Became much stronger than before, comparable to, if not stronger than most of the Ultra Brothers) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Much stronger than before and is the teacher of Zero, contributed in destroying Beryudora, Belial's final form within the movie) | Multi-Galaxy level (Alongside Ginga and 2 others, helped in destroying Grand King, Judar’s creation Speed: Peak Human movement speed, likely Relativistic+ reactions (Could easily outrun normal humans, somewhat consistently portrayed as being capable of dodging laser beams) | Subsonic+ movement speed (Official stats lists his running speed at 800 km/h), Massively FTL+ reactions (Comparable to that of the Ultra Brothers) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, likely higher (Is a highly trained martial artist) | Class M+ (Easily lifts monster his own size over his head and can also easily throw them a pretty considerable distance) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher (Unlike most Ultras, Leo has incredibly strong physical attacks even among Ultras) | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Survived getting run over multiple times by a jeep, survived multiple relentless attacks from alien beings that would normally kill humans) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Took the full blasts of 4 Ultra Brothers and survived albeit heavily injured) | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Survived an attack from Beryudora) | Multi-Galaxy level (Was easily tossed around like a ragdoll, took multiple blasts and even got struck by Grand King Spectre yet could still keep on going) Stamina: Inhuman (Constantly participates in battles that would otherwise leave humans exhausted yet in his case kept pushing on, was even trained by the human form of Ultraseven in the most torturous ways possible and still managed to complete the tasks given to him) | Extremely High Range: Melee Range physically, several tens of meters with his laser gun | Tens of meters via size alone, ranges from tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with beam attacks Standard Equipment: His laser gun | A nunchaku, Ultra Mantle (temporarily) Intelligence: High (Has years of experience in just about everything) Weaknesses: Unlike most Ultras, his time limit is only 2 minutes 40 seconds (Very often removed due to plot, or even outright ignored), Initially a very hotheaded and brash person who would rush head-on into battles though after his own series this would no longer be a problem Key: Human Form | First Series | Ultraman Mebius (Series) | Ultra Galaxy Legend | Ultra Fight Victory Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes